The present invention relates to bicycle racks and pertains more particularly to a combined bicycle rack and locking means.
Bicycles and motorcycles have become quite popular as a mode of transportation and a means of recreation. Because of this popularity and the ease of transportability of these vehicles, they have become a common target for thieves.
Many proposals have been made for locking these vehicles to prevent theft. These proposals, however, are generally ineffective. For example, if the wheels are locked to prevent riding the vehicle, the thief simply loads it in a truck and hauls it away. If the frame of the cycle is locked by means of a chain to a stationary object, the thief simply removes the wheels and leaves the frame if he cannot cut the chain. If he should find that a cycle is locked by a wheel to a stationary object, he simply takes the frame and remaining wheel. Thus, he simply takes individual wheels and frames, where available, and assembles them into complete units later.
Examples of the prior art approach to this problem are illustrated in the following patents:
U.s. pat. No. 557,900 issued Apr. 7, 1896 to Shannon PA1 U.s. pat. No. 590,425 issued Sept. 21, 1897 to Smart PA1 U.s. pat. No. 597,507 issued Jan. 18, 1898 to McIntosh PA1 U.s. pat. No. 605,628 issued June 14, 1898 to Bradley PA1 U.s. pat. No. 636,629 issued Nov. 7, 1899 to Butcher PA1 U.s. pat. No. 698,277 issued Apr. 22, 1902 to Hammond